Counterparts
by Odat
Summary: Newest: Glitter Fade - Soul was hiding, wasn't even ashamed to admit it; Maka was having a girly girl night. If he stayed quiet, they'd leave him alone and not drag him into the living room do try a glitter fade on his nails. Whatever the hell that was.
1. Know

**AN: **So I recognize that this is not what you guys wanted, you want the next chapter of Dragon. But I don't have that. I have this for right now. And several other one shots and drabbles to amuse you.

A tell is a gesture that can give away someone's intentions or behavior.

**Know**

Half the time he knows what she wants before she does.

When they order out and she can't make up her mind he'll just roll his eyes and order something she hadn't even really considered, and it's always just what she wanted.

He knows the second before she asks him to shift into a scythe.

Maka begins to wonder if she has a tell or something. Before she can even open her mouth to ask him to shift, he's flying through the air towards her already halfway transformed. She doesn't even have to adjust to catch him, he always falls right into her hand. It's so natural she's not sure it's normal.

He always has a new book on the coffee table waiting for her when she finishes her current one.

He'll grumble about "arming her with dangerous weapons." But he'd rather have her armed than cranky because she doesn't have a book to read. She never complains about the books he gets her, some are terrible, some are awful, and some are incredible. He'll get them from the library, the school, or sometimes he'll even buy them for her. She never comments on the fact that he has a library card and is actually her main source for books. She thinks that it makes her even happier than reading the books themselves.

He'll pick up a bag of chocolate from the store and "forget it" on the table when she's had a bad day.

She's seriously considering that she just has a tell, because even if they have been apart all day he just knows that chocolate will make things better. It's almost scary, except she'd never refuse chocolate.

Right before she's about to die he's there in front of her taking the blow.

Call it battle instinct, call it training, call it whatever you want, he would rather die than see Maka die. Because watching her die would kill him too.

He's awake right before her nightmare is over so when she wakes he can tell her it wasn't real.

The tell must happen even while she's sleeping, because he shouldn't know that being clutched closer and whispered comforting words to is exactly what she needs to whisk the demons away but he does know.

But mostly, he knows just where to touch her before she even has a chance to moan.

He knows right where to bite and lick and infuriatingly he knows just when to stop to prolong her pleasure. Soul knows just when to ghost his hands down her sides and when to hold her so tight she'll have bruises. He knows when his breath on her neck is enough to send shivers down her spine. But he also knows when scraping his overly sharp teeth just under her breast will make her writhe under him. Soul always knows just how to wind her up until she's screaming his name.

She mutters to him once about her tell after she's come down from a particularly intense orgasm and he laughs at her. "You don't have a tell, stupid. I just love you." Maka punches him before she kisses him.


	2. Seven

AN: Take them apart and put 'em back together. I write morbidly fluffy things, sue me.

Don't own.

I told her that I was in love with her and then I wished I hadn't. I'm her weapon, I'm never supposed to hurt her, never supposed to make her afraid but when she looked at me, I could tell she was even more afraid of me than she was of the Kishin. Maka left. There was no argument, she didn't give me time to try to stop her, to explain, she just turned on her heel, grabbed her jacket and was out the door. She didn't even hit me. I stood in the same spot for a stupid amount of time until my brain seemed to catch up and I stumbled to the couch. She'd come back, Maka didn't usually leave when we fought, or whatever this was, she'd come back later tonight and everything would be fine.

She didn't come back. I went looking for her on my bike at three in the morning worried sick and I couldn't find her anywhere. Finally at six I parked at school, I had been on my way to the library to see if she had fallen asleep between the stacks again when Lord Death passed me in the hall. He blinked once at me before telling me that Maka was just fine, she'd requested some time off to travel and wouldn't be gone too long.

He told me that six months ago. I still held the rank of Death Scythe, so I was mostly able to throw myself in mission and work. I begged Justin to train me how to fight without a meister, because despite how much Maka's departure hurt, I would rather die than let another wield me. School had never been much of a priority and without Maka to pester me I could have cared less about it, it eventually got to the point where I was taking so many missions that they just excused me from school. Our friends tried to be supportive, but she hadn't even said goodbye to them. No one spoke about her, at least not in front of me. I realized belatedly that I was being an ass to them, cold and hardly ever talking anymore but I couldn't be bothered.

During the first few months, Spirit was distraught. He blamed me for it, and while he was right that it was my fault, it just wasn't what he was thinking of. There was one day in particular during the second month that was especially bad. I missed her so much and I was so angry that when he found me on the training grouds and once again accused me of cheating on her and treating her badly I snapped. We fought until Lord Death separated us, I hadn't wanted to kill him, just wipe that shit eating smirk off his face. I managed to get the last word in though after Lord Death's stern talking to. But the look on Spirit's face when I told him that the reason Maka had left was because I told her I loved her and she had run because he had fucked her up didn't make me feel better. I just made me miss her more.

I celebrated my twentieth birthday alone that year on a mission.

I was dragging myself back to my apartment, I'd finished the mission, given my report and now it was time to patch myself up. I hadn't gotten a look at it yet, but I was pretty sure that I was still bleeding from a cut on my shoulder and one on my left leg as well. The one on my leg was going to be bad, it hurt to put too much pressure on it and my sock and shoe were soaked with blood. The sooner I was cleaned up the sooner I could sleep for the next three days. That's what I kept muttering to myself as I hobbled up the stairs and fumbled with my keys. Maybe I should have gone to see Stein.

I almost fell on my face through the door, it was getting harder to see straight and to stand. I seriously began to question just how much blood I'd lost when I heard a gasp of my name that sounded so familiar it made my heart hurt. I tried to blink, but everything was fuzzy and it felt like my brain was drowning in cotton. Figured I must have passed out or maybe died because there was no way the hands supporting me were real and there was no way in hell that those really were the blurry outlines of pigtails hovering above me.

There was furious muttering coming from my left and damn my leg hurt. The pain at least cut through the fog in my head and since when did Stein do house calls? How had he even known? I sat up with a groan wondering just what the hell was going on, maybe Blair had stopped by for a visit and found me passed out, that would explain it. But that was not Stein working on my leg.

I tried to be cool, I really did, but I swear to god there is no way to be cool when you're high off blood loss and the girl you love, who walked out on you seven months ago, is gently stitching up your leg. She'd even taken my pants off at some point, there was just no way for me to win. Maka was biting her lower lip, eyebrows scrunched as she focused on keeping her stitches even and not tugging too much. God I'd missed her. I was going to say something, really not sure what, but the edges of my vision were going black and god damn it all blood loss sucks.

When I came to it was morning and I was hungry. I was about to swing my legs over the edge of my bed wondering how stale my last box of cereal would be, when I remembered that she had been here. I was stiff and sore and my leg was throbbing but I had to find her. I limped out of my room intent on checking hers when she called my name from the living room. Think I gave myself whiplash I turned my head so quickly to look at her. Maka was just sitting on the couch, her legs curled under her and toes tucked into the seam between the cushions so they wouldn't get cold. It was like she hadn't even left. My heart caught in my throat and I tried to remember how to breathe.

"I'm sorry." She offered. I wanted to yell at her and be angry, I wanted to pull her close and just love her if she'd let me, but instead I sat down across the room from her at the dining room table. I needed some distance to get my head on straight.

"Seven months." My voice was rough and I tried to rub the sand from my eyes. She at least had the decency to look guilty.

"I needed time."

"I noticed." I looked her in the eye, she was sporting a slight tan and some wind burn on her cheeks, the highlights in her hair were more pronounced. "So you go for a walk and think, maybe stay at Tsubaki's for the night. You don't just up and leave for seven months."

"I was scared." She didn't waver.

"So was I."

She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more but closed it and just shook her head. Maka looked away from me. "I was afraid I'd ruin it. And then I did. By leaving." It was so soft I almost missed it. "And then I couldn't come back. Because I'd ruined it." She looked at me again but I'd already heard the tears in her voice, I didn't even need to see them gathering in her eyes before I was moving across the room to sit next to her on the couch.

I hesitated but Maka solved my dilemma by leaning into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and rested my chin on her head. "Soul I fucked up so badly, and this isn't fair to you at all, and I just can't because I'm such an idiot—"

"You won't leave again will you?" I asked, I needed to make sure and she needed to stop worrying.

"Never, if you'll let me jus—"

"Then I still love you." I braced for it, tightened my grip on her shoulders in case she really did decide to bolt. I heard her inhale sharply before she whispered my name in a rush. Because as badly as it hurt that she left, Maka was just as hurt and even more terrified.

"How did I even end up with you?" she muttered into my chest.

"You put up with me, that's how." I squeezed her shoulder and finally relaxed. She muttered something I didn't catch. "Hmm?" I asked with my eyes closed, wondering what could be so important, I was still sleepy she was warm and we were comfortable and together again.

"I love you too." Maka whispered before kissing my cheek. I blinked myself awake to look at her; she was blushing but smiling at me. I kissed her gently before letting my head fall back on the couch.

"Only took you seven months." I was tired but I still managed a smirk. Maka just snuggled in further against me with a content sigh.


	3. Spare

**AN:** Don't own.

**Spare**

He keeps a spare set of clothes at school, because as a weapon bodily harm and ruined clothing is not that uncommon. They had been training before school even started; don't even get him started on what Maka threatened him with to get him up so early. Or bribed him with, because there were threats and bribes involved. But Maka being a little over enthusiastic ended up ruining her shirt and cutting a slice up the side of her already too short skirt. Soul had just snickered at her striped panties before she hit him and tried to cover herself with the tattered overcoat. He sighed and started to walk back to school, it was still early, there wouldn't be many people there to see her. Maka was hesitant despite that, the prude, at least until he mentioned his extra set of clothes.

It was a quick walk with him in front of her so he didn't see anything and so he could warn her if people were coming. They made it in without incident and Maka quickly took his clothing to go change. He was slouched outside the girl's bathroom hoping that Maka would follow through with her bribes when she called for him. He sighed and stepped inside and in that moment decided that those were his favorite pants ever, just not on him.

It was just a simple black tshirt and a pair of jeans that he hadn't cared too much about, but the way they hung off her narrow hips threw all rational thought right out of his head. They were much too loose in all the right places and Maka had her fingers in the belt loops to hold them up. "Soul I need a shoe lace or something, I can't go around all day with these falling off." She shifted from foot to foot under his gaze, why was he looking at her like he wanted to eat her? The pants slid down a little bit more and the band of the striped panties made another appearance, the green and gray stripes actually going with the whole outfit. Soul wondered for a moment what she would look like just wearing his shirt. It went downhill from there quickly.

It hadn't been too long ago that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other, he was still working on just being allowed to have an arm around her waist and Soul had thought that it was enough for now, but seeing her in his clothing had changed that. He approached slowly and watched her face flicker in confusion until he was standing right in front of her. She whispered his name in a question when he grinned. His hands found their way to her waist and then her back and then down until she squeaked as he shoved his hands into the back pockets of the jeans she was in. The jeans slipped down even more and he cupped her ass through the material bringing her flush with him. Maka's hands clutched his shirt against his chest and he leaned over her. She managed to choke out his name before he was kissing her.

They had pecked lips before, shared lingering kisses after nightmares, but they had never kissed like this before. His mouth was hot over hers, his teeth gentle but sharp as he nibbled on her lips, and his tongue was against hers in ways she'd only read about. She didn't melt at the knees, but she pushed back and kissed him just as hard, her hands threading into his hair. Her lungs were on fire but she could taste his breath and Maka didn't want to stop. Soul had other ideas when he pulled away his chest heaving for air before he started to pepper her jaw with kisses and scrapes of his teeth. Maka couldn't have stopped the moan if she tried when he licked the corner of her jaw. His hands were kneading her ass, keeping her as close to him as he could, he decided that he didn't care about how small her tits were, she had the most delicious collar bones and she made the best noises when he licked her skin.

He had just begun to slide his hands up under the tshirt, his mouth back on hers when Tsubaki walked into the bathroom. Maka was mid moan when she opened her eyes to see her friend standing in the door way. Tsubaki flushed before turning on her heel and exiting the bathroom leaving behind the very rumbled and bothered couple. Before Maka's eyes got any wider, Soul stole one last kiss, took his hands off of her and ran for his life. Sure he loved the girl and what had just happened was absolutely fantastic in his opinion, but Soul also valued his life and he was going to get the biggest Maka-Chop once the shock wore off. They had after all, been making out in the girls bathroom at school.

Though the thought of her running after him with those jeans falling down her hips was almost enough to make him look to see if she had followed he decided he wanted to live to see the day he got to take the pants off and just see her in just his shirt. Or maybe even nothing at all. Soul snickered as he ran to the one place she would never look for him, the library. He'd find her later, apologize, maybe kiss her some more and hope that it would be enough to get her to forgive him.


	4. Touch

**AN:** Don't own.

**Touch **

Soul's a surprisingly touchy feely person. It made Maka uncomfortable at first, his hand on her shoulder or sitting just a little too close to her on the couch. But as their partnership progressed and they began to trust each other more and more she got used to it. Now she hardly thought about his hand on the small of her back or him practically on top of her while they watch movies. She asked him about it once; he'd yawned and told her that she got to hold him all the time, he felt like he should do the same. Maka found herself fighting a small smile. Most recently he's taken to gently stroking her cheek before he leaves on a Death Scythe mission or just to go play basketball with the boys. It leaves her blushing furiously and Maka finds it hard to concentrate on whatever she had been doing before he left.

She continually has to explain to people that they aren't dating and Maka is getting really tired of the looks of disbelief. He just likes to hold her hand and she doesn't have an issue with holding onto him when they ride that orange monstrosity Soul calls a bike. When she asks him about it he just shrugged and said he didn't care one way or the other.

She thinks one night when he sits next to her on the couch and pulls her against him something was changing. Soul tucked her under his chin, an arm around her shoulders and snuggled against his chest. Maka doesn't remember what they were watching, just the beat of his heart under her ear. They fell asleep like that.

Maka knows something has changed when he kisses her hair after a particularly grueling fight. She worries for a while that Soul doesn't think about these things or what they might mean, but then she decides that she's actually ok with it. They're standing outside school waiting for their friends on a chilly Friday afternoon when she calls his name. He looks down at her, his eyes quickly went from lazy to surprised when she reached up and brushed her lips against his. She smiled before he leaned down to kiss her back. Maka giggled when she could feel his grin against her lips, his eyes crinkled at the edges when he beamed at her. "Cool."


	5. Comforter

They're 18, school's out for a week and their thermostat is broken so the apartment is cold.

He'd woken up because his nose was cold. The comforter Maka had thrown in his face last night was warm and fluffy but he'd kicked it mostly off. Soul grumbled and tried to rearrange himself under the blanket but the cold had already seeped in and he was awake. He continued to grumble under his breath when he stalked out of the room, comforter draped around his shoulders like a cape.

Maka was in the living room, predictably curled on the couch with a book. She spared him a glace and snorted at his disheveled appearance. "You're a dork." He pouted at her, but it was ruined by his bed head and the navy blue comforter.

"Yeah well. You're a nerd." He fired back lamely before yawning. Maka rolled her eyes and tried to tuck her toes under a pillow to keep them warm as she continued to read her book. Soul stood contemplating simply lying down on the floor or braving the couch while Maka was armed with a book. He went for the floor between the couch and the coffee table. It was a tight fit for his shoulders but he managed to wedge himself into a cocoon without his feet sticking out. Keeping his head under the blanket so just his hair was sticking out Soul felt around on the couch for a pillow for his head.

"Soul! I was using that!" Apparently the pillow he'd grabbed was the one Maka was using for her toes.

"Fine. Keep your stupid pillow." His voice was muffled, but he left the pillow over her feet. It wasn't doing much, but it was the principle Maka thought. His arm kept patting around on the couch and he looked ridiculous which was kind of cute. She was about to go back to her book when he found her ankle and tugged.

"Soul." She warned. He tugged again. "Soul, I swear I am not!" He pulled her completely off the couch with one more tug and enveloped her in the comforter. "In the mode for your games right now." She finished with her nose uncomfortably close to his lips. He just grinned, pulled down the same pillow as before, and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't hit him. She settled for flicking his cheek. "You are so not cool."

He shrugged which made Maka move, "Yeah but I'm warm now." Soul turned his head to kiss the fingers she'd flicked him with.

"You are such a dork!" She tried to be peeved, but he was warm and cushioning her from the floor, and it really wasn't fair that he could be so cute. Maka finally gave up and melted into him.

"Yup. But I'm your dork." He kissed her forehead and fell back asleep much happier than when he'd woken up.


	6. Heat

"Soul? Soul! I'm dying here. You freaking space heater. God why do we even bother turning the heat on with you around? Oh for Death's sake wake up before I melt!" He'd encased her with his arms, tangled his legs into hers, and his chest was flush up against her back, there was no escape for Maka. He'd suffered another late growth spurt and now towered over her. With his new status as a Death Scythe his training had increased and he had the muscle to show for it. Normally while Maka found both of these facts quite enjoyable they also meant that he dwarfed her and she could no longer wiggle her way out of his grasp.

She'd tried elbowing him, kicking his shins, hell she'd even resorted to grinding against him but he would not wake up! She was almost completely under the covers with Soul using her as his personal body pillow and the heat was stifling. "Soul I will chop you into next week. I will show Black*Star your baby photos. I will never ever go down on you again. I will sabotage your motorcycle. I will hide all of your hair bands and tell Kid that you want a haircut. I will have Patti redecorate your room. And make you go shopping with Liz." He didn't even snort at her, there was nothing, he was still completely asleep.

In a fit Maka began to twist and kick and bite at the tender skin of his wrist which woke him up with a yelp before they both fell off the bed. Soul was on his back groaning as Maka greedily sucked in the cool air from on top of him. "What the hell Maka?" He growled, he had been perfectly comfortable and enjoying sleeping and then suddenly his girlfriend turned into a hell cat.

"It was too hot." Soul stared at her blankly.

"You're kidding me." She sighed and spread her arms enjoying the fresh air. "Seriously Maka? Coulda just asked me nicely." He grunted. She jabbed his ribs with a bony elbow in retaliation.


	7. Options

AN: This is very loosely based off The Cat Returns. If you haven't seen it, this will make sense but you're missing out. Wrote this using a prompt from the ever lovely GlitterGoat.

I don't own them or The Cat Returns.

"Listen, you've got two choices. Either I eat your soul, binding you to me, or they eat your soul effectively killing you."

"Will it hurt?" Her hands were clutched to her chest, green eyes wide.

Soul blanked, "I don't know." The tea and pastries that had been set out were completely forgotten.

"And if I'm bound to you, what does that mean?" Her mascara was smeared under her eyes from when she'd been rubbing them in disbelief.

"You'll be my partner." He was irritated and tired, but she'd found him and needed help. Maka nodded.

"I don't want to die."

"No one ever does." His voice was lukewarm as he placed a hand to her chest. She didn't cry out when his hand sank into her, but her eyes glistened with tears when he pulled out her warmly lit blue soul. Her gasp was quiet, almost a sigh and her eyes slipped shut; Soul was glad for it, no one should ever have to watch their own soul be eaten. He swallowed quickly, not taking the time to savor the feel as he usually would, he needed to work fast.

He kissed her, breathing life back into her body, and forcing her to kiss him back to form the bond. His teeth were sharp against her lips but his tongue was hot on the roof of her mouth. The girl shuddered and clutched at his arms panicked. Soul pulled back until he was just barely brushing their lips together. Small tremors were still running through her so Soul picked up the worn purple blanket that had been kicked off the couch from his nap and wrapped her in it. Her teeth had started to chatter and Soul could feel just how close she was to losing her calm.

Gently he wrapped an arm around her pulling her to him she snuggled into his side with a small hiccup. Soul leaned back and propped his feet up on the coffee table jarring coins, books, several pairs of glasses, and supplies for his various endeavors. When she'd fallen asleep he placed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. "You'll be safe with me."

Fourteen Years Later

"Blair! We're home!" The little black cat figurine in the corner sparkled and popped, before bounding over to them to rub against their ankles. Maka kneeled down to pet the cat, it had taken her a while to get used to the idea of statues with souls, but now that she technically was one as well she didn't give it too much thought. Soul smiled as he put his coat on the coatrack, he could count the number of times she had called the bureau "home" on one hand even after living there for fourteen years.

"That was one of the stranger cases we've helped on." She muttered while unbuckling her boots.

"Yours is still the weirdest." She threw one of her white gloves at him, he caught it and tried to hide his wince behind a smirk. He started to walk towards the kitchen, they hadn't eaten since noon the day before and he was starving.

"Oh no, where do you think you're going? I know your shoulder is still bothering you." Maka called out after him.

"Damn it, I'm fine." He called back, all Soul wanted was a vat of mac and cheese and a good night's rest, preferably not on the couch. You'd think after decades he'd know better than to sleep on the too short couch but every time he sat down he ended up falling asleep on it.

"No, you're not." She poked his shoulder blade and Soul barely stifled his yelp. He wasn't sure when she'd snuck up behind him, Maka must have been taking lessons from Black*Star, she was getting better.

"Just let me make dinner and then you can torture me alright? Go read a book or something." Soul grumbled but Maka left him alone. He brought out two heaping bowls and offered her one. Dinner was mostly quiet, save for the occasional comment about the case.

"Alright now will you let me see your shoulder? It's hurting so much that I can feel it in mine." One of the side effects of eating her soul had been transfers of emotions and either physical pain or pleasure. They were usually able to keep it down, and Soul could feel her better than she could feel him. He grumbled but unbuttoned his vest and shirt and turned his back to her. Maka was gentle as she worked the knots out of his muscles from around the bruise. "You really need to stop sleeping on the couch." Soul just grunted.

"You said home again." Her soul was fluttering against his and her knuckles stopped kneading his lower back.

"Slip of the tongue." Maka tried to brush it off and distract him by massaging his neck.

"It wasn't and you know it." He said. Their partnership had been purely professional with her accompanying him on cases and learning the trade over the past fourteen years. But he held her soul and Soul swore there were some days that he knew her better than she did. He'd never pinpointed exactly when he'd fallen in love with her, but Maka had gone from an annoying green eyed bookworm to his annoying green eyed bookworm. It was an important difference and it irritated him that she'd gotten not just under his skin but all the way into his heart.

He'd been careful to keep his feelings to himself, he had a cool guy reputation to uphold, and it wasn't fair to her. She was bound to him, Soul didn't want to force her or make her feel obligated to love him back. But more and more, her soul had sought his for comfort and he could feel her flutter and blush when he grinned at her.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, her hands were still resting on his back and his shoulder felt much better. She wasn't look at him when she whispered, "Would you do it again?"

"What? Save you? Don't I do that constantly?" She'd caused a fair amount of trouble and Soul had found himself getting between her and harms way on numerous occasions. Her head was bowed and she said something so softly that he didn't catch it. Her soul was quivering, like she wanted to touch him but didn't know how at the same time. Soul turned and her hands fell to her lap, he nudged her chin up gently to look her in the eyes wondering what was going on.

"Kiss me."

He blinked once and she pulled away. "Sorry. Don't know what came over me. God I'm stupid. I mean that was stupid. I'm going to bed. Don't fall asleep on the couch ok?" Her voice was thick with tears and she was looking everywhere except at him.

"Maka." She stopped, his hand caught her wrist and he tugged just hard enough to unbalance her. She landed in his lap as gracefully as a sack of flour but any embarrassment was ignored when his lips brushed hers. He hadn't kissed her since he'd eaten her soul and as much as he wanted to make up for lost time he was gentle. Time moved differently for them, the world outside was faster and they aged differently. They were shy and slow to explore, but each pass was tender and loving in a way she had never imagined. Soul's arms were comforting and warm even through her uniform. He smiled against her lips and pulled her down to lie on top of him on the couch.

They continued to kiss lazily, whispering little secrets against the other's skin, and basking in the warmth. Maka sighed when he moved to her neck, running his sharp teeth over her skin just hard enough to mark her. "In case anyone ever has any doubts that you are mine." She shuddered and nodded. Soul felt around on the floor until he grasped the even older and more threadbare purple blanket and tossed it over them.

After another night of sleeping on the couch Soul woke up in the morning with a crick in his neck and a sore back, but his annoying green eyed bookworm was asleep on his chest and her soul was snuggled up against his, completely content.


	8. Sick

AN: This is utterly pointless, but the idea that Soul would be pathetic when he's sick just amused me. So have some wicked short fluff. I don't own them. Just the blankets and pillows I keep wrapping around them.

* * *

Sick

Soul is utterly pathetic when he's sick. He'll whine and bitch and moan about how miserable he is until he falls asleep and even then he still manages to look unhappy. Maka desperately tries to ignore his puppy eyes, but when he pulls out the pout and a weak cough, she can't resist. She's not even sure that he does it on purpose.

He gets a cold, just a cold, and he acts like he's dying. They've suffered life ending injuries and survived, they've faced impossible foes and won, but he gets a case of the sniffles and is sure that the world is ending. He managed to convince her that he's going to die in a pile of used tissues if she goes school and leaves him alone. So for the sake of their apartment not becoming a sea of tissues, she stays home with him curled up on the couch and his head in her lap.

They watch stupid movies while Soul dozes in and out until his own coughs wake him up again. Maka runs her fingers through his hair until he snuffles and relaxes again with a sigh. Normally he wouldn't like being so folded in on himself to fit on the couch, but it's the only way he can use Maka as a pillow and manage to keep all of his lanky limbs under the blanket.

Soul tried not to talk much while he was sick, he sounded stuffy and ridiculous and as much as he enjoyed making Maka giggle, he didn't really like being laughed at constantly. His head felt too full of cotton and stupid to really give too much thought to being cool. Maka understood anyway, she'd seen him at his coolest and at his dorkiest. He still rued the day he'd discovered his rather deep love for philosophy. Being sick definitely fell under the "dork" category, but since he'd managed to snuggle with Maka all day it was alright in his books.

Maka made soup for dinner and giggled while Soul grumbled about his lack of pillow from the couch. His face was mashed into the seat cushion and his shoulders were all hunched up. It was a simple meal, but it made Soul's throat feel better when he sat up and ate it. They didn't bother putting their bowls in the sink when they finished, Soul just tucked her against him and tried not to cough on her.

Blair came back to find her kittens fast asleep on the couch. Soul had draped himself over Maka and hidden her between himself and the back of the couch. She clicked the TV off and left them to go sleep on Maka's pillows. Her kittens deserved a good snuggle, they'd been working so hard.


	9. Here Comes the Sun

AN: HUGE THANK YOU TO BRAVE LIONNE. This is based on her incredible story Bring My Soul to Bare. I highly recommend reading that before you read this, otherwise a few things won't make much sense. I also just recommend you read everything by her cause honestly she's awesome. She also helped me when I was writing this a great deal and I doubt I would have finished this without her. So here's to you sweetie and putting up with me.

But without further ado, wingporn.

No I don't own them.

* * *

"Oh god." Her voice was muffled by the pillow and she shivered. Maka's wings were quivering and her toes curled while she tried to hold back another moan while he paid special attention to the delicate edges. He particularly enjoyed the way her eyes screwed shut when he ran his thumbs back up her wings instead of down. They didn't feel tangible, just warm, almost like grasping smoke but Maka could feel everything he was doing to them. "Soul, Soul, oh my god, oh!" Apparently the wispy ends were even more sensitive than the edges. He grinned before rolling his fingers back and forth gently on either side.

Her wings flared out trying to escape him while she came silently. "Like that Maka?" She shuddered, his voice was too low and he kept running his hands down the broader sections of her wings. His pants were still on and the fabric was rough against the backs of her thighs from where he was kneeling behind her. Soul's thumbs massaged circles into her bare skin where her wings glimmered, the skin was warmer there and her entire back was covered in a thin layer of sweat, he'd meant to to be soothing and to help her relax while she came down from her first peak but instead it sent her screaming into a second orgasm.

Soul was completely taken back by just how sensitive her wings were. He chuckled when she slumped forward away from his hands, "That one wasn't intentional. Promise." If she hadn't been so exhausted she would have rolled her eyes at him. Maka was hesitant to tell him part of the reason it felt so good was because she cared so much for him, having the man you love stroke your very soul, it was incredible.

Ever since she'd mentioned that they were sensitive to pain he'd been surprisingly respectful of them. Three months into their partnership, Maka had to take pity on him, he kept dodging her and giving her wings such a wide berth it was ridiculous. "Soul, I won't die if you touch them. Just don't, just be gentle, and don't surprise me!" He'd nodded, but hadn't even attempted to touch her wings until almost a month later.

"I won't taint them will I?" He asked one night while they were eating really good bad Chinese food at her place. It took Maka a moment to understand and catch up, she'd been enjoying her lo mein and hadn't even noticed how his eyes kept flickering to her wings.  
"Idiot, no. You won't taint them."  
"But, we're exact opposites, I'm a Death-Bringer-"  
"Shut up Soul." She was smiling at him and didn't bother to conceal her fondness for the usually brash and sarcastic man across from her. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Let alone my wings." He'd scoffed and attacked his orange chicken.

They'd just finished a particularly nasty mission, both taking more hits than usual. He was concerned with a cut from her shoulder to collar bone that hadn't stopped bleeding but she wouldn't let him even look at it until she'd checked his head to find where the blood running down his forehead was coming from. "Maka, it's a head wound, they bleed more than they should."  
"Exactly Soul! It's a head wound!"  
"You're missing the point."  
"And you're missing a lot of blood, idiot."  
He gave up arguing and let his hands rest on her waist, thumbs stroking her skin softly through the modified tshirt she was wearing. She was still running her fingers through his hair and grumbling, wings reacting and fluttering each time something new annoyed her. "There! Ok, fine you were right, it isn't that bad. But at least now we know." He watched when her wings extended with her excitement and then settled back down. They weren't really light, but not quite energy, maybe solid smoke or really thin ice, Soul didn't know what the hell they were but he really wanted to know what they felt like.  
Except they didn't really feel like anything, his fingers just went through them and Maka shuddered. "See? I told you I wouldn't die."  
"Yeah, whatever. Now let me see that cut."

He didn't do it very often, only when he really couldn't help himself or he just needed a reassurance that she was still there, either after tough missions or even when they were sprawled out together watching a movie on his lumpy couch. When they'd moved in together she hadn't had a couch to bring to the new apartment. And Maka hadn't realized what bad shape his was in, but Soul insisted that it was fine, "You don't have to sit on it if you don't want to!" She'd smirked and instead taken to lying on top of him when he was taking up the whole couch.  
"Maka? What are you doing?"  
"It's a sad day when your bony self is more comfortable than your sorry excuse of a couch."  
"Don't make fun of your pillow, angel, it has teeth." He chomped playfully at her nose and she giggled.  
Soul woke up with Maka fast asleep on top of him, they'd fallen asleep like that while watching some direct-to-TV movie. Her wings were relaxed and draped around them, he nuzzled her head feeling more at home than he ever had before.

"Soul you could have died!"  
"You weren't out of the way!"  
"I told you,"  
"Maka you were screaming in pain." He ground out furiously.  
"You didn't have to get between me and the-"  
"That's what partners do! Alright? They have each other's backs! Wings or no wings!" Soul was beyond livid with the Grigori in front of him; her stubbornness had almost killed her and his desperate need to protect her had almost gotten him killed. He wanted to go fight something but instead he was sitting on the edge of the tub letting her patch up his mangled arm. She used his outburst to shove his dislocated shoulder back together, Soul groaned and let his head fall against her sternum. "I didn't want to lose you." Maka wrapped her arms around his head and held him, her wings moved on their own to encircle both of them.  
"You're not going to lose me, Soul. I promise." She pulled back and giggled at his completely unamused face.  
"You seem pretty hell bent-"  
"Just kiss me."

Soul hadn't thought to stroke her back that first time they were together, or even touch wings while she rode him. He'd been too taken with her neck or the sounds she made when he nipped at the slight curves of her breasts. Soul at least had the decency to duck his head with a sheepish grin when he spotted the bruises on her hips that matched his hands; he decided that her favorite take out would be a safe offering because when she noticed the hickey on her neck he was a dead man.

She'd been half asleep, sprawled out on his bed for an afternoon nap on one of their lazy days off when he'd walked in. She reminded him of a cat all stretched out in the sunbeams and only wearing a pair of white cotton panties. It wasn't a new position to find her in and Soul couldn't even scold her, he imagined if he had wings he'd have an aversion to wearing shirts as well. Maka blinked at him and smiled, "Soul, can you rub my back?"  
"You're so needy." He grumbled as he got onto the bed with her, "In my room too."  
"You like it when I sleep in here." Maka groaned when he started kneading her shoulders after brushing her loose hair to one side of her neck. The man had stupidly talented fingers. Soul didn't argue, he loved how she looked in his bed and she knew it. He worked slowly and watched her wings droop as she relaxed.  
"Hey, no falling asleep on me." He ran his fingers down her wings gently to tease her but the moan she let out surprised both of them.  
"Did you just-"  
"No!"  
"Wait was it?"  
"No, Soul, ohmygod." He did it again and her whole body shuddered. Maka was suddenly very much awake and clutching at the sheets. Soul adjusted himself to play with them better and to see just how high Maka's voice could go.

"Have they always been this sensitive?" She was panting under him, trying to figure out how to speak. "You've never reacted like that before." Soul's voice was raw.  
"Soul, you're," she huffed, "You're touching my soul when you touch my wings. And the, it's just," She bit the inside of her lip trying to figure out what to say, "I wasn't in love with you before." Maka managed to turn her head to look at him from over her shoulder.

He was frozen above her, "You love me?" She nodded slowly waiting for him to do something.  
"Soul?"  
"You love me."  
Maka tried to sit up or at least turn over but he was still on top of her. "Do you not lo-"  
"If there were a way, I don't have wings, but, Maka," He was stumbling over the words and wide eyed, "I wish, I mean, Maka I don't have wings!" Soul frowned, "But if I did." He stopped and finally looked at the Grigori he was straddling; Maka's eyes never left his and there was a nervous tilt to her mouth. "Maka, my soul. Maka, you can see it!" She barely managed to blink before he was off of her and hauling her up into his lap.  
"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka squeaked and tried to cover her chest, he was smiling, not just grinning, but genuinely smiling at her.  
"Maka, you can see my soul. I don't have wings that you can touch, but you can see me and you can see how much I love you." He brushed his nose against hers, holding her as close as he could, "Please?"  
She leaned back enough to look at him, he'd crossed his legs under her and had his arms wrapped around her back, Maka loved how warm his palms were against her shoulder blades. The room dimmed and blurred as she focused on Soul, waiting for the light of his soul to come forward. It was a soft blue that almost matched her wings and cast strange shadows that accented the plains of his face; rough around the edges and sarcastic but just underneath there was a calm to him. Maka gasped and lost her focus, his calm was his love for her, she centered his very soul.  
Maka didn't even give him a chance to say her name before she was kissing him. He laughed against her mouth when they tumbled over and her wings flared out to try and balance them, but his back was on the mattress and his Grigori was on top of him murmuring how ridiculous he was and smiling.  
She tugged at the belt loops of his pants before shimmying off him and the bed. The rustle of his jeans was followed by her panties, Maka stood for a moment in the sunlight with her wings outstretched and watched as Soul's eyes softened. He sat up again and gestured for her to join him, "Come here, angel."  
"I have a name you know." Maka kissed his forehead and kneeled just over him. With a hand on the small of her back, Soul guided her down and groaned when he entered her. She was unbearably hot and still wet from all the attention he'd given her wings.  
"Maka." Her legs wound themselves around his waist and she gripped his shoulders when he rolled his hips. "Maka." Soul said again when she gasped, he kissed her slowly, taking his time to taste her and feel her breath hitch each time they moved. Keeping her pressed against him didn't allow him to stroke the full length of her wings as he would have liked, but he still managed to knead the sensitive spot on her shoulder blades.  
Maka whimpered and rested her chin on his shoulder, he was panting in her ear, still thrusting into her slowly. "Soul, please!" She leaned back and that changed everything, his arms tightened around her to hold her and he was able to hit even deeper than before. He adjusted his grasp to support her with one arm and ran his fingers down her right wing. Maka came with a breathless moan against his lips, he was so close, just a bit more, "Soul." Her voice was so content and sated and she loved him as much as he loved her, Soul groaned his release against her neck and lost his balance when it felt like he was melting.  
"I love you." He could hear the smile in her voice when she brushed her nose against his cheek. Maka rearranged her legs and lay to the side of her Death-Bringer, his arms were still loosely wrapped around her waist and she let her wings droop down to cover them.  
"Yeah, I love you too." He kissed her temple lazily and yawned. "About that nap I came in here for." Soul glanced down at Maka but she was already sound asleep against him. He smiled and started to drift off as well when Maka's phone started to chime Here Comes the Sun from the living room. He rolled his eyes and whispered, "It's alright Maka, go back to sleep," and held her just a little bit tighter. She hummed but didn't stir even when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.


	10. The Pit

AN: So this is a thing. This oneshot is based on the song The Pit by the Silversun Pickups. I would recommend giving it a listen, it inspired all of this and I use some of the lyrics in the story. So enjoy something a little bit different.

This is also the first installment of 7 Lives. See if you can spot the common theme between them. In general they're all one shots as well. Maybe two shots later on.

Don't own 'em

* * *

**Seven Lives: A darkness**

**The Pit**

Why are your knees always bloody? There aren't bandaids big enough for my heart I guess.

She doesn't mean to be as complicated as she is. Though, neither does he.

_Hey, you ok?_

_Yeah. Fine._

_You sure? Oh shit, your knees._

_I just tripped._

_He doesn't believe her._

_You're shivering._

_It's cold._

_You're not from here._

_I'm not supposed to be here._

_He can tell._

His fingers are dirty, but he cleans her knees as gently as he can. She's still shivering and in a past life he was taught to be polite; he gives her the black jacket he has on. It smothers her small frame and she lets it. He sits with her for a while, the gravel is sharp under his palms and they watch the sun dip behind the jagged mountain range on the horizon.

"I have to go back." She says quietly.

"Figured. No one comes and no one goes. That's how it is." He shrugs his coat back on when she hands it to him. "Surprised you made it this far out."

"I didn't realize how far I'd run." She stands and the scabs on her knees crack. "Thank you."

"For what? Not eating you?" She flinches and offers him a guilty look.

"We've always been told to be afraid."

"Yeah well, you do realize that we were once like you?" She hadn't, he can tell. "Come back here tomorrow."

"Why?"

"It's much worse where you are."

"That's a lie, we're safe."

"Do you really believe that?" She doesn't, he can tell. There's blood trickling down her shins. He saunters down the steep hill back towards a place she'd been taught to fear.

She recognizes his voice before she sees him, "I had a feeling you might come back." There are large bandaids on both of her knees; they need to be changed, he can see the dark stain of old blood through the fake skin colored plastic. She doesn't say anything for a while. He looks like one of the demons that they say live in the Pit. But she isn't sure anymore, demons don't clean bloody knees or have warm jackets that smell good.

"Maka."

He smirks, "Soul."

Their descent is unrushed. There's plenty of daylight left and he likes watching her find the little details that mark the path. She's particularly taken by all the different lamp posts and fairylights that start to twinkle the farther down they go. Soul caught her arm when she started to slide on the shale, steadying her in a bruising grip, she appreciates it even though she can still see the mark two weeks later. A train rumbles by on the old and forgotten tracks, the sound is uncomfortably loud when it echoes back off the rock walls.

"How far down?"

"We don't actually know. It just keeps going." He shrugged at her and lead them through the remains of an old stone arch that is lost on the haze above them. It looks like smoke, but tastes like fog and is cool on her face and legs. The train is a distant noise until it fades all together. More improvised lights line the narrow walkways, the sun didn't reach this far down. Soul's white hair almost glows in the darkness and the electric lights do strange things to his eyes.

"Careful here." His hands are on her waist picking her up and spinning her over what looked like any other part of the rock. She doesn't ask, but he answers as he gingerly steps over the same spot, "Underground stream runs under there. It's taboo to step on it. Don't ask why." She smiles and her green eyes crinkle at the corners. He's not sure why he noticed something like that.

They came to a ledge and when Maka's eyes adjusted to the brightness she gasped. There was an entire city hidden in the Pit; tall buildings rose into the haze above that reflected the city's strange blue lights, the sounds of people and life bustling in the streets, the constant whir of machines. This was not the slum of the outcasts, diseased, and dishonored like they'd said. He smirked at her shocked expression, "Like I said. Just like you. Come on, I'll show you more."

They met at the edge of the forest where the gravel was sharp everyday and he showed her his city. She loved the way he'd light up every time he thought of something new to show her. The other residents of the Pit barely noticed her, even when their shouting matches echoed down the streets. She always came back though, the Pit was not what they said it was and he was not the demon he liked to pretend he could be.

Time with her was different, it was fun and exciting. She was brash and impulsive, but she remembered the little things, where the underground stream was and that he loved lemon cookies. They were just children, but the city was their playground and their imaginations never let them become bored.

She didn't come one day. He waited until the sun had set and the stars were bright, but she never came. She didn't come the next day either. Or the day after that. He waited less and less each time, until he stopped going at all. She wasn't coming back, something must have scared her away. He'd been foolish, he thought, trusting someone, getting so close to someone, showing her everything. She didn't care. So he decided that he didn't either.

It was exactly where she remembered it, the hill didn't seem as steep and the trees didn't seem as big. But the gravel was as sharp as she remembered when she fell and scraped both of her knees. The sun was just rising when she made her way down, the Pit had been deemed off limits since her travels, the demons and diseased condemned to stay below. She wondered if he'd changed, her odd little white haired friend. No one believed her when she told them about the boy named Soul from the Pit. They thought she'd made him up as an escape from her parent's divorce. And then they had moved, she hadn't been able to tell him, or say goodbye.

The guards were obscured by shadows, painted faces and dark uniforms they appeared to be part of the rock itself. They watched the young woman carefully pick her way across the shale and stone and then followed her silently from above as she passed through the gates. She paused and one of the guards took aim with her gun, but she jumped over an area of rock that appeared like all the rest and both guards jolted, only the natives knew about that taboo. "No one comes and no one goes, how would she know about that?" The guard hissed, her sister shook her head.

"She's not from here."

"She has to be."

"I don't know her."

While they bickered in the shadows, Maka entered the Pit for the first time in six years. She was careful and remembered the customs, when to get out of the street, when to push back, when to run. She couldn't help but smirk as she took off down a narrow alley that lead to the city's outer circle. Soul had taught her well. Maka wasn't sure how she remembered the twisting and winding path, Soul had only shown this to her once, but she wanted to see it again. The path led down, deeper and deeper into the Pit, past the last inhabited areas and past the last outposts of civilization. And then it continued down into absolute darkness.

She held her breath and blinked trying to grow accustomed to the lack of light. It was slow at first, but the darkness began to glitter, only a few and then more until hundreds of little stars illuminated the Pit.

"Who the hell are you and how did you find this place?" The snarl came from behind her, she hadn't thought anyone else would be here.

"No one. Just came to see them." Maka turned slowly, she didn't know the rules for this. The man was much taller than her, broad but lean, his red eyes were furious. She breathed his name and watched him freeze.

"Maka?" His disbelief was tangible, her name rusty in his mouth.

"I never said goodbye. I'm sorry."

"Well how about you say hello first. And then explain what the fuck?"

"Hi Soul." He could hear her smile more than he could see it.

"Yeah, hi yourself Maka." She could taste his sarcasm.

They sat with their legs dangling over the edge of a sparkling black hole and spoke quietly.

_You've got bloody knees again._

_I didn't step on the underground stream._

_You owe me lemon cookies._

_I'll make you as many as you want__._

_You remembered this place._

_I remembered how much you loved it._

He kissed her gently at first and then harder when she tilted her head. "No one comes and no one goes."

"I'm not going anywhere again." She answered against his lips.


	11. Earbuds

**AN: **So these are some of the things I've written on Tumblr. Earbuds was a prompt from the ever adorable Eisschirmchen, it was her idea so go love on her for being way too cute to even handle. Actually blame Alright on Eis too, that one was her idea as well. Yeah so really the only thing I can claim was mind is Swedish Fish. I just write the cute things Eis tells me too.

Anyway, yes. I'm working on the next three pieces of 7 Lives, as well as the next chapters of Northern Man and Dragon. I promise. Shit's just kinda been crazy for me.

I don't own 'em and blame Eis for the cute ideas.

* * *

**Earbuds**

She'd thought it was kind of rude at first, if he wanted to ignore her and just listen to music, he could do it in his room. She'd yelled at him for it once, but had stopped when he actually look hurt. "I just wanted to hang out with you, but you don't like to listen to music while you read. I thought it was a good idea." Maka grabbed his wrist before he could slouch back to his room.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Soul. Stay?" He'd shrugged and flopped down on top of her with a grin. "Oof, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well, deal with being my pillow for the evening and I'll forgive you."

"That's fair." She propped her book against him and he put his headphones back in with a smirk.

It became a regular thing, he'd sprawl out on the couch with music blaring from his iPod while she read or did homework. Maka would forget sometimes and ask him questions, or comment on something and then wonder why he wasn't responding. But he'd be nodding along to the music and completely lost to the world. She'd insult him and he wouldn't even notice.

Maka figured that he was practically dead to the world when his earbuds were in. Her insults slowly turned into odd musings about the day or even demands that he do chores. Eventually after a few weeks of his continued ignorance, she starts to compliment him,"Soul, I wish you wouldn't wear that shirt, it makes it really hard for me to focus and it's really not fair that your shoulders look like that." She even told him other things she'd never had the courage to say if he could hear her. "You know, I had a dream about you the other night, it wasn't anything outrageous, I promise! It was kind of nice actually, Soul. You held me close and kissed the top of my head. It felt nice. I felt safe."

On quieter days, when they've just come back from a mission she'd tell him what an amazing partner he was and how lucky she is. It made her feel better to get these things off her chest, even if he didn't hear them or know that she's talking to him. "Soul, I don't really know what I'd do without you." His eyes were closed and she could hear the music from across the couch. It made Maka smile and shake her head.

"Soul? Soul, are you listening?" His fingers were tapping on his thigh and he was taking up the whole couch, feet hanging over the end and head propped up but the arm rest. He didn't even stir and Maka rolled her eyes. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch and working on the coffee table, notes and books spread out on the floor around her. Maka watched raindrops run down the window and slumped down a bit. "I love you." It felt strange to say it out loud, especially with him right behind her, but it sounded right. Maka could feel the tips of her ears heat up but she smiled, maybe sometime soon she'd be able to say it to him when he could hear her.

"I love you too, Maka." Her whole world came crashing down and she froze. He'd heard? He heard that? Just how many things had he heard? Had he always been able to hear her? And he'd just let her rant and complain and complement him? "Stop, I can feel you thinking from here." Before she could stop him Soul's hands were under her arms pulling her off the floor and onto the couch with him. Maka squeaked and tried to bury her head in his chest. "Maka, come on, you said it first! What, had you expected that I wouldn't hear?" That gave her some hope that he hadn't heard everything and she risked a glance at him.

Soul was smiling at her and chuckled when he finally saw how red her face was. "You're deaf when you listen to music, so I just, I didn't-" Maka groaned and went back to trying to hide in his shirt. "You were even tapping your fingers to the song."

"Maka, the battery died like an hour ago, I was tapping along to the rain." He hugged her closer. "So what else have I missed when I've been listening to music?" Soul laughed outright at her when she squeaked again.

* * *

**Swedish Fish**

"What the hell are you doing?" Maka stood in the doorway unsure if she should even be in the room, it looked like she'd interrupted something private. Soul looked like a deer caught in the headlights, shock, shame and finally embarrassment all flickered across his face. She was never going to let him live this down.  
"Swedish fish?" He offered hopefully.  
"Are we just going to ignore you pretending to be a shark?"  
"Yes?" He offered hopefully. "_Pleasedon'ttellBlackStar_."  
"You are a dork." Maka slumped onto the couch with her weapon. "Give me some of those."

* * *

**Alright**

Soul wasn't quite sure that you could just start picking up the pieces and go back to normal after something like that. Hell, he was surprised he and Maka were still standing, but the adrenaline from the black blood, the fight, Maka being hurt, watching Maka fight and not being able to do a damn thing to help; he hadn't been able to get his hands to stop shaking even when his meister had wound their fingers together. They walked home together through the rubble, it was lucky that their apartment was on the other side of town. It felt completely surreal when he unlocked the door for them, like everything was completely normal, they hadn't just escaped madness and death, they were just coming back from any other mission. He started to shake again and clenched his teeth together.

Maka shot him a worried glance, she looked like he felt, exhausted, beaten, and in shock. "Come on Soul, warm water will help." He nodded dumbly and followed her to the bathroom. She started to run the tub while he tried to take his shirt off.

"Maka, can you, I can't," Any other day he would have sucked it up, but his back was screaming at him every time he tried to move his arms. She nodded and pulled it over his head. His arms were badly cut from shrapnel and she could already see the discoloration creeping over his shoulders.

"Turn around for me?" He did as she asked and toed his socks off. "Oh Soul."

"That bad?" He asked over his shoulder, he was almost afraid to look in the mirror. The hit he'd taken to save her life ached, deep in his bones even though it hadn't broken the skin. Maka's hand was over her mouth and tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes. "We can feel guilty later, think I remember you saying something about warm water helping, yeah?" He turned to face her, "Come on, let's get you out of this."

Her coat was ruined, her vest was ruined, her shirt was ruined and everything was soaked in her blood. Each time he gently pulled the fabric away from one of her many cuts she whimpered and he was reminded just how close he'd come to loosing her again. "Probably should have gone to the hospital, Maka, some of these are really bad." His voice was raspy and she was bleeding again.

"There are people who need it more. I'll be fine, I've got you." Her voice was tight with pain and all Soul really wants to do is hold her but instead he finishes undressing her and acts like it isn't a big deal.

"Get in." Is all he can manage because her skin is littered with cuts, scrapes, stabs, and bruises and it is going to take weeks for her to heal. "I need to go get more towels. Just get in the tub and start to clean off ok?"

There's something off in her eyes when he steps out of the bathroom, he doesn't manage more than two steps before she's frantically calling for him. He can hear the water sloshing in the tub and he's back in the bathroom to catch his sobbing meister before she falls out of the tub. "Not ok. Not ok." Maka sobbed against his neck, clutching at his hair and shoulders.

"Maka, I'm right here, you're alright." He managed to lower her back into the tub where her shivering sent ripples through the water. It was uncomfortable having the side of the tub between them, but Maka couldn't be bothered. "Let's get you clean." They were both dizzy with exhaustion and at wits end.

Between the two of them they did a half decent job of cleaning her up and Soul didn't try to leave again. He had her wrapped in a towel and sat her on the lid of the toilet while he quickly rinsed himself off. "Come on you, bed and just," He sighed. She nodded and stayed close.

Soul opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and fished out his favorite hoodie from the back of it, Maka had developed a bad habit of stealing it and he'd been forced to hide it or deal with it smelling like girl. He threw it at her and she smiled. A pair of sleeping pants later, some boxers for her and several exasperated sighs they were curled together in his bed hidden from the world by the dark comforter.

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"I just—"

"I know." He pulled her as close as he could and she still felt too far away. But they were alive, they were together, and if they were together they could get through anything.


	12. Jade

AN: I wrote this for eisschirmchen who drew two pictures of Soul and Maka as nature type spirits. They were so beautiful and details that I was inspired and this kinda happened...

Definitely go check out her tumblr to find the pictures, they're gorgeous.

I just I can't even with her. Eis' art is truly incredible.

* * *

"Little fey!" He called. She wanted to ignore him and continue to read the leaves she'd found but courtesy demanded she be civil.

She nodded her head, careful not to look him in the eye, "Protector."

"Oh come on, not you too. Really? The formal title?" He scowled and rubbed at the still raw tattoos that marked his status. "You know you can still call me—"

"You have a forest to watch over, the aspens need help." She cupped the bud of a lady slipper and coaxed it up, whispering words of beauty and nature until it bloomed.

"I always loved watching you do that, Maka."

Biting the inside of her lip stung but it kept her from turning around to face him, she'd heard the scar had healed but wasn't sure her carefully maintained indifference would hold if she saw it.

"Maka? Can you, could you at least look at me?" His voice was soft, as if he were talking a sapling out of the shadows. He'd always been better with trees than flowers. "I haven't seen you a lot." They both knew why.

She pivoted and stood in one quick movement, and froze when she saw the green stones against his chest. "You kept it?"

"Wha—oh yeah. Course. Took me a while to find them again, the twine you'd put them on the first time got cut." His hand came up to fidget with the warm jade stones on the necklace she'd given him years ago. Her hand was already there feeling the warm glassine surface, "Meant a lot to you. And to me."

Keeping her head bowed and her eyes focused on the necklace and not his hand over hers or the scar that ran across his chest Maka finally whispered, "I'm sorry, Soul."

"It was a choice and I'd make it again to keep you safe." His fingers tilted her chin up until she was finally looking him in the eye. The only regret in his eyes was for the guilt she felt. Soul crushed her to him in a fierce hug. In return Maka snaked her arms around his waist to clutch at his back, she'd missed him.

The ground was warm under their feet and the forest still smelled like the rain that had just fallen. "You know, I'm terrible with the flowers in this forest. They don't like me as much as they like you." The idea had occurred to him a few weeks ago when he'd been trying to convince the daffodils that winter was over and that they needed to bloom. He rested his chin on top of her head, "I could really use your help."

"Are you— but how? Soul?"

"I'm hopeless with the flowers." He grinned a little when she pulled back to look at him. "Or, I'm just hopeless without you."

He stooped down as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him for everything she was worth.


	13. Hipster Panties

AN: Written for Soma NSFW prompt legs. aw yeah.

* * *

There are some things that he wished he just _didn't notice_. Like how Maka actually seems to detest pants, hence all the fucking skirts, but even her leggings annoy her and as soon as her boots are off, she'll hook her thumbs under her skirt and wiggle out of them. Soul feels like a bit of a jerk and a creep watching her take them off, but the way they fold and crease and collect in bunches fascinates him.

Her tights don't do it so much they just kind of roll. Her leggings keep some of their shape and sort of bunch down. On the days that she wears jeans and can't fucking **wait until she's in her room to get out of**, he'll watch the fabric fold, the lighter blue of the inside of the jeans contrasting with her skin and the darker blue outside.

He contemplates just getting it out of his system with some fabric studies (he likes to draw, sue him), but when he throws some of his own jeans on the floor to draw the creases and shadows, it isn't the same. At all. Maybe it's just his pants versus hers, but he kicks his jeans back over to the clean laundry part of his floor and wonders just how creepy it would be to ask his meister for a pair of her pants. He can already feel the Maka Chop and he hasn't even done anything beyond think it.

Maka's reluctance to wear pants becomes steadily worse when she begins to forget that he is actually a guy. And as much as he bitches about tits, he's a leg guy, and her legs are on parade just a little too often. And by a little he means she's taken to hanging out in a tshirt and panties. Or a (his) sweatshirt and a pair of, the fuck had she called them? _cheeky panties? _Cept, more like booty shorts, emphasis on the short. Like really short. Like fuck him sideways he was going to need to retreat to his room and hide under his bed **short.**

The final straw came when she was in one of HIS white button down shirts (he'd been looking for that last week for the formal dinner they had to go to) and a pair of black low riding, going to give a concussion via inevitable Maka Chop, fucking _hipster panties._

_How are those hipster? How can panties be hipster? They aren't ironic. Or vintage…_

He really hoped they weren't vintage.

Maybe if he just thought about the idiocy of female underwear names and annoying yuppie sub-cultures and **not his meister sitting cross legged on the floor **he could get out of this alive.

And then the thought occurred to him, what would those panties look like if she dragged them down her legs? Would the fabric roll in on itself? Or just get drawn across her skin and turn inside out until he could s-

Soul groaned and less than gently put his head on the kitchen counter. This was beyond creepy, now he was just being rude. His boner agreed with him. He really should be in the living room testing his theories on the different types of fabric and how many buttons he could get away with undoing before he died a very happy man.

"Soul?" She called.

"No." He said back. Cause no. No no no. He needed to not be anywhere near her, or thinking about her, or wondering if, no! Soul also realized that if he went near his partner, she'd be able to tell that there was no blood anywhere near his brain and he'd be useless to help her. Unless she wanted to-

NO.

"Oi, you ok?" Maka's voice sent him careening away from the counter complete with a yelp and flailing arms. He thought he had his footing but it was just one of those days that decided that, no, Soul hadn't said hello to the floor today and he definitely should. Oh! And he should bring Maka with him that would be a lovely idea! Little get together with the kitchen floor and a girl who was still only in her panties and a shirt that was three sizes too large for her.

Yes, a lovely idea indeed.

One that ended with Maka on top of him. Right on top of him. Breasts flush to his chest, and wow. Actually, from this angle? Huh. He really should back off the "tiny tits" comments 'cause they were tiny but they were still **there.**

He hated everything about this idea. Cept her tits. He kinda liked those.

Through years of experience and Maka Chops, his left hand had landed on the very safe zone of cradling her head to him and his right was in a slightly more precarious yellow zone of the back of her thigh. Actually, scratch that, orange zone alert, he could almost feel the curve of her ass against his thumb. _And her god damn panties were not helping anything._

"Soul?" Maka's squeak was muffled against his collarbone, and maybe, just maybe! If he stayed really really still she wouldn't notice his fucking bon-

She shifted her hips and he gasped. Nope. He was done. Wasn't going to survive. At all. Either his dick was going to kill him or she was. Possible via his dick. Fuck.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" He managed to groan. Horny beyond belief? Possibly in love with you? In the weirdest position ever? Well yes to that one. But really, why were they called _hipster panties. They don't have anything to do with coffee-drinking-you've-never-heard-of-this-band-br oke-ass-possibly-rich-or-homeless-it's-hard-to-tel l-when-you-wear-someone-else's-grandfather's-cloth ing-that-may-or-may-not-be-designer-brand-ART-STUD ENTS!_

"Are you ok?" Fuck her eyes were green. Like solid, fucking I'M A NEW LEAF ON A TREE green. No. No he wasn't ok.

"I might be if you could put some fucking pants on _Captain Hipster Panties!_" His groaning finally turned into growling

"Hiphuggers." And she has the nerve to blink at him like he's the fool in his underwear before grinding their his together again. Fuck it all, he grabbed her ass (his palm was wider than the fabric supposedly covering her!) and tried to figure out if he wanted her to stop or **keep going**. "They're hiphuggers. I mean they're technically hipsters too, but they aren't hipkinis or boyshorts, but these have a bit more-"

He kissed her. Cause if she kept talking about underwear that she wasn't wearing his was going to lose his erection.

Soul had had Maka lean on him, or collapse on him, but he'd never had her melt on him. Or into him, or, fuck she went boneless against him and kissed him back and maybe this was ok? Maybe, he wasn't going to die?

Well die because of a Maka Chop. Soul was still pretty sure that unless something happened with his dick soon, he was going to die. He'd lost track if his hand was guiding her hips to grind against him or if it was just along for the ride. The wonderful, glorious, mind-numbingly good ride. Somehow, through her gyrating, his kneading, and possibly some magic, his thumb hooked the side of her stupid ass hiphugger panties and pulled down just a bit.

That reminded him of a distant fantasy of watching her pull the panties down, distant being two minutes ago, not even, and it dawned on him that _he could pull them down himself_. Hopefully. If Maka was ok with that.

"Can these, _uhgodMaaahka, _come off?" His voice was somewhere between the porn star and sore throat speak and he was only really speaking "Holy Shit I'm Horny and She's The One." He at least still had language, she just moaned and started to try and shimmy out of them with just his thumb and the bulge in his pants as leverage. "Wait, hang on, _fuckfuckfuck_—"

Rolling her was a lot more fun than it should have been. Hair wild, flush way past the collar of the shirt, and writhing for more contact as he looms over her was making his heart do funny things. She's watching him with her lower lip between her teeth and that's his job! He's got more pressing matters though 'cause he has permission to take her panties off.

He, Soul "Eater" Evans has permission from one, Maka Albarn, to take her panties off.

Her stupid hiphugger panties.

Her stupid hiphugger panties that are soaked through. Soul just about comes and dies on the spot. He's so excited he has to slide a hand up her thigh to keep it from shaking (wait is he shaking or is she trembling?) until he reaches the other side of of the useless black underwear. Maka sighs and shudders when he pulls them down and he's so focused on the new flesh he forgets to see if the panties roll or bunch as they slide down her legs. And there's a lot of leg to slide down. They're both breathing raggedly by the time he flings them across the room because stupid underwear with too many names.

She's gorgeous and pink and **wet** (because of him!) and there are not swears strong enough for how soon he needs her legs on his shoulders and his tongue tasting her. Because really, fuck cloth: he's much more interested in _organic_ folds now.

(And yes. He made her come. And ended up losing his own load just watching her cause FUCK)


	14. Office Shenanigans 1

AN: This was written for Fabulousanima, aka Twin-Lupus, as the prompt "office or summer" and I combined the two. There will be more office shenanigans, I promise.

* * *

The air conditioning was broken. Full on broken. Like might never work again unless they demolished the building and rebuilt it with working AC. The office felt like a swamp crossed with a linebacker's armpit, the elevator was being used as a sauna, and the bathrooms? No. One did not speak of the bathrooms right now.

And because their boss was an OCD prick and found the "symmetry of business suits acceptable," the dress code was still in place. Meaning no shorts. Or tshirts. And _ties were still required for men_. Soul had never been more jealous of his business partner's gender in his life. He was dying in his pants, had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and his god forsaken tie. Maka on the other hand was in her smart little summer pencil skirt (that did wonderful things to her ass, hot damn) and a light weight blouse that did not appear to be drenched in sweat unlike his undershirt. And button up shirt. And his general self.

"I hate heat." He groaned.

"This is rather unpleasant." Maka commented, Soul scowled at her from where his head was resting on the lukewarm surface of his desk.

"You're at least in a skirt. I might melt 'cause of these damn pants."

"Didn't know you were considering cross-dressing, Soul. Liz can take you shopping."

He groaned and moved his cheek to another part of his desk, "It's too hot to think."

"Just because you're brain was already mush before this heatwave melted it doesn't mean—"

"Do you have a witty comeback for everything I say?"

"It isn't hard, Soul." She flipped the page in the report she was reading and didn't even spare him a glance.

The day only got hotter as it wore entire office was sluggish and by noon even Maka was showing signs that the heat was getting to her.

"Here, bought you a cold water while I was on lunch break. Closest vendor that still had cold bottles was three blocks down the street." Soul tossed the bottle to her and smirked when her face lit up. The water bubbler had been empty since sometime yesterday and none of the drinks in the staff room were cold. He'd been tempted to drink it himself, but was really glad that he didn't cause Maka was kinda really cute when she was happy.

Soul was pleased with himself, right up until she moaned and gulped down over half the bottle without taking a breath. Who the fuck was that excited about water!? Yeah it was cold! But seriously? He shifted in his seat, great, now he was hot and bothered and hot. For his partner. Not that it was new. They'd been dancing around their mutual attraction since they'd met two years ago. Least he'd been dancing, Soul was never quite sure with Maka. Sometimes she was he thought, she was flirty and at the last company party they'd come dangerously close to making out. And then other times she was her prudish self and bashing him over the head with one of her law books any time he stepped out of line. Which was frequently. But still, the books hurt. A lot.

"Ok, fine, yes. This heat is nearly unbearable." Maka slouched back in her chair and then regretted it immediately when her blouse stuck to her back.

Soul glanced up from where he was trying to not drip on his keyboard, "Only nearly?"

"Fine: completely."

"God, I've got AC back at my place and cold beer in the fridge. Couple hours from now, I'll be sitting there in my living room, in my boxers, catching up on Game of Thrones, and livin' the fuckin' life."

Maka glanced at him, even with sweat trickling down his temples and his shirt all rumpled, Soul managed to be far too attractive for his own good. Maybe the heat really was getting to her, because she did not, under any circumstance, mean to mumble aloud, "That sounds fantastic."

Talking with Soul was always a game, if she said something the wrong way, he'd turn it into something flirty or perverted, "You're welcome to join me." He even waggled his eyebrows. Maka snorted despite herself, he looked ridiculous.

"Careful, I might take you up on that offer, all I've got is some cheese that I think was milk last week and some oranges."

He stared at her, aghast. "Yeah. Fuck no. If we make it through the day without melting, you're coming over. You've seen Game of Thrones, right?"

"I- well, no?"

Soul blinked. Once, then again, and again. "Get your coat, we're leaving early. It's too hot to work, we're ahead of schedule, cause _someone has been staying later than she should_, and we have like a solid 48 hours of Game of Thrones to watch." He stood, stacked his papers and pointed at her, "Argue with me on this and I will carry you out of here kicking and screaming over my shoulder."

She nodded, tidied her work area as well and didn't say anything. Maka was well aware that Soul was not actually kidding, he was more than capable of carrying her, however he wished, as he had had to do when a former client had insulted not only her, but him as well. That had been a bad day for the most part, at least Soul counted it as a success, Maka hadn't punched anyone and the merger had gone beautifully.

"Wait, does this include you in your boxers?" She asked belatedly as they walked down the hall together.

Soul had the audacity to waggle his eyebrows at her again, "It can if you want it to."


	15. Sunscreen

AN: Here's a bunch of stuff I've collected from my Tumblr (TsarOdat)

Sunscreen was a request by Eis

Rose was a request by Twin-Lupus aka Fabulousanima

Snail Shell was a request by Chaoticlivi

Lost Hands [Sad Eater] is simply a drabble that I kind of regret...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this collection of little drabbles.

* * *

**Sunscreen**

"Why do you SUCK at this!?"

"Oh leave me alone!"

"Maka, get back here, you're going to burn!"

Normally Soul could manage to ambush her while she was reading and slather his meister in sunscreen but she'd avoided him and was running around the beach. "Seriously, Maka! You're going to bitch about being sunburnt later!"

She was giggling and zigzagging in the sand, jumped over Liz, hid behind Tsubaki for a moment to catch her breath and laugh while he tried to untangle himself from where he'd fallen into Patty's pool noodle collection, and finally vaulted over Black*Star when Soul got himself free. She ran for the water line with him hot on her heels.

"Can't catch me!" Maka sang and then shrieked when she looked over her shoulder to see how close he was behind her. She tried to veer away from him and the oncoming wave, but the wave hit the sand and Soul finally tackled her into the water with a triumphant shout. His hands were warm on her skin as he held her to him and Maka's hair was everywhere. She came up sputtering and then laughed at how absurd Soul looked with his white bangs plastered to his forehead.

"Caught ya." Soul said with a grin. Maka rolled her eyes and pushed his bangs back until she could see his face. "Hi."

"Hi." She returned and reached up to kiss him gently. He tasted like salt and sun and the chocolate ice cream he'd had earlier. They floated lazily in the water, smiling and kissing until Soul remembered why he'd been chasing her in the first place.

"Time for sunscreen." He kissed her already pink nose when she groaned.

* * *

**Rose **

"I should start a rose garden!"

Soul looked up from where he'd buried himself in the couch, Maka was standing in front of the living room window and he could feel her over active imagination whirring at maximum warp.

"It's not big enough." He groaned.

"Hush! I'm thinking around that!"

Soul shook his head and muttered, "I can tell."

"No! Really! It'll be lovely! I can get a few potted rose bushes, and then a window box, but wait the air conditioning unit goes there, well maybe a table? No, they really wouldn't like having cold air blown on them all the time. Well maybe to the side? Or I could-"

"Maka! I will buy you some roses if you shut up and just come nap with me!" Soul glared halfheartedly at her.

"Really Soul? You never buy me flowers." Cocking her head to the side, Maka watched as he began to blush.

"Just. Ah fuck. Just come nap, we'll get you some roses next time we're out."

She cocked her head to the other side, "Promise?"

Soul held out his arms and scowled. "Promise. Now just lie the fuck down with me." Maka grinned and walked into his arms while wrapping her own around his shoulders.

* * *

**Snail Shell**

It was a large picture of a snail shell.

"And this is why I hate modern art!" Soul whispered yelled at her, gesturing wildly with his hands at the brown canvas. His mother had taken him and Wes to many museums when he was younger and he'd been shushed so many times that it had become a habit he could not seem to break. Maka thought it was cute.

"You prefer classical art?" She was genuinely curious as to why her Weapon was so upset about the snail shell, though he'd been slouching over more and more as they would through the museum.

Soul scoffed and made an ugly face at the painting. It was truly horrendous, poorly painted, terrible composition, and a shit color scheme, literally! "I like some of the modern stuff, the dude who threw paint-"

"Pollock."

"Yeah, him, I like him and yeah the dude who wanted to be a sculptor but he kept being told to paint shit-"

"Michelangelo."

"Thanks nerd, him, his sculptures are ridiculous. Art's cool, good art at least." He turned his back to the snail shell, "Can we leave now? Our train's in like an hour."

Maka giggled and reached for Soul's hand, he'd indulged her desire to visit the museum even if it made him scowl. "Yeah, we'll get some food too."

"Fuck yeah!" His whisper shout made her giggle and squeeze his hand affectionately.

* * *

**Lost Hands **[sad eater]

Her fingers are strong, her hands are strong, her wrists are weak.

He's caught her staring at her hands a few times, watching how they don't move until they start to tremble. Her fingers are strong, her hands are strong, her wrists are weak. He can easily wrap his thumb and forefinger around her wrist, she's been wearing braces on their off days to try and hold herself together. Along with scars and tan lines from her gloves, she's got small freckles on her knuckles that he tries to kiss before she jerks her hand away.

Maka's been tearing at her nails until she rips at the skin and they bleed. She doesn't bother painting her nails, not even for fun, anymore. Soul doesn't say anything, just tries to get bandaids on the tips of her fingers before she can pull anymore skin away. He's quiet about a lot of things these days, but then again, she is too.

She brushes him off when she drops the glass of milk, won't even let him help clean it up or pick up the pieces of glass. Neither of them can ignore it when she drops him. It happens on the training field, no one else notices other than Stein who always notices, and he's transformed before she can even reach to pick him up. Her jaw is set, eyes on her hands, horrified as they shake uncontrollably.

"I can't feel them." She says. He barely hears her. But Soul always hears Maka. He tries not to shake as he takes her hands in his. "I can't feel you." She says. He wishes he hadn't heard her. "It hurts."

"We'll get this looked at. You'll be fine." He sounds so much calmer than he is. They've been through worse, so why does this feel like the end? Stein wanders over through the other practicing pairs, Soul looks up at him, he's lost.

Maka Evans is forced to retire at the age of twenty-two because of nerve damage and severe carpal tunnel in both wrists. Deathscythe Soul "Eater" Evans is reassigned. She hangs her head, resigned and tired. Desk work, teaching, and coordination between the braches awaits her, missions will now involve recruitment and politics instead of fighting.

Soul is concerned, then furious, and then he is heartbroken. Maka can see it in her husband's eyes, can see it in the way he holds her hands because she can't feel his fingers on hers, she watches as it slowly over takes him. He does not pity her, he pities them and he misses her even when she's sitting across from him at their kitchen table.

She'd taken her ring off for a doctor's appointment and forgot to put it back on until Soul asked her where it was.

Its two years later when Soul is recovered in critical condition from a witch lair after being missing for a month that he is officially retired. Stripped of his title and missing an arm he looks at her his first night back and whispers "We always were better when we were together." Maka cries for the first time since she dropped him.

They go and buy him a new wedding ring the next day and even though it's on his right hand it finally hits Maka just how much it means to them. They are better when they're together.

Maka sits to his left on the piano while he taps out a bass line, "Teach me to play the melody."

They're whole when they're together.


	16. Distracted

AN: Apologies for any confusion, this first bit was in the previous chapter, but then I continued it and thought it better to have them together.

Written mostly cause Eis and I shameless perverts.

* * *

**Read Much?**

In hindsight, perhaps making a bet about this sort of thing with someone named Soul "Eater" Evans wasn't such a good idea. But Maka had been fairly confident in her abilities to read and focus and not be distracted. She'd bet that she could read an entire chapter, without stumbling or stuttering, while he ate her out underneath the kitchen table. it was a bet that he enthusiastically accepted.

The first page was easy and while his lips were rather distracting as he kissed his way from her knees to her panties it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Maka grinned, flipped to the second page and kept reading aloud, this was a short chapter, no way he was going to win the bet.

Then he introduced his teeth. Maka doesn't stutter, but it takes her a moment to find the breath that has just whooshed out of her lungs. Okay, maybe this is going to be a challenge. She starts on page three as he takes her panties off and sighs against her skin.

The words blur on the page when he nips at her, lightly, so lightly it burns and Maka has a really really hard time not scooting down farther in her seat. Page four is a mess, she takes long breaks between each word to try and keep herself composed, tries to focus on the story and the characters, and not his tongue being pushed flat against her. Not the way she can feel his nose in her short curls. And certainly not his teeth as he worries her clit delicately.

There's no way she's going to win this bet. Half way through page five he introduces his fingers, slowly working in and out of her as he multitasks and languidly licks her clit. "Soul, _ah haaah, Soul please."_

The bastard pauses and lifts his mouth away but keeps his fingers buried in her up to his knuckles, "I don't think that's part of the story, Maka. Keep reading."

She does. Slowly, she's a mess and he's enjoying just how little control she has over her own voice. Soul figures out that if he sucks on her clit and pushes against it hard with his tongue she'll stop mid word and shudder. His new favorite game becomes "How Long Can I Make This One Sentence Last?"

Maka hates and loves the new game.

"Soul, please, _I can't, nnngh!_"

He doesn't answer her, instead he curls the fingers he has inside of her and gives her a particularly hard suck on her clit and she's_melting._ Soul draws her orgasm out for as long as he can until she slumps back in her chair, book, bet, and world forgotten. He's smug but rather pleased as he licks his fingers clean and watches from below the table as her chest heaves and she can't compose herself.

"I win." He says and kisses her thigh.

* * *

**Play Much?**

She'd sworn revenge. And now she was getting it.

"Play for me?" She'd asked, all doe eyes and little lip pout and fuck him it was hard to resist.

"No."

"Please? We're alone, mission is over and we're pulling an overnight in a concert hall that just so happens to _have a piano on stage_."

"No, Maka-"

"I bet you can't get through a whole song while I go down on you." It was a bet. And he knew, it was only a week after he'd made the same bet with her, he fucking knew it was a bad idea.

"You're on." Soul said with a smirk. One song. He'd been playing since before he could talk. He could play just fine, no matter how good Maka was. And Maka was pretty good.

He sat down on the bench and cracked his knuckles, a bad habit, but it never failed to get him in the right frame of mind and bring him into focus. Soul most certainly did not pay any attention to how his meister kneeled in front of him, well he didn't really need to use the pedals, or how she gently palmed him.

"I should have kissed you." She whispered against his jeans, "I should have kissed you until you had to sit down. Until you were breathless and-"

Soul began to play. If he played and listened to the music he wouldn't have to listen to her. Because if he listened to her he was going to— oh fuck him, what was she doing with his zipper? Just a glance, because he was curious, just a glance because he kind of needed to know why her fingers were suddenly so inept at pulling his zipper down.

Her fingers weren't pulling his zipper down. Oh fuck, just a glance! Just a- no! No watching her pull his zipper down with her fucking teeth was not a good idea. No, look back to the keys, back to the black and white and not green. Not green, anything but big and wide and green and beautiful eyes.

Ok, so yeah this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Soul kept playing, the tempo was a lot slower than it should have been but it was really _really_ hard to think straight when her hands were gently pulling him from his boxers and stroking him.

"You ok, Soul? Song sounds a little off. And I don't even know music that well." With each word her lips brushed against his dick, feather light, barely there and it took everything he had not to growl.

"Fine. Just fineeeee!?"

Her lips were evil. Her mouth was evil. Maka was evil. But most of all her tongue was evil. Well, actually it was kind of divine. Hot, warm, wet and licking flat against him? Yeah, the best kind of evil really. The keys felt too heavy under his fingers and his hands felt cold while he tried to move them from note to note.

Little wet noises kept distracting him as he tried to focus on the song. She was enjoying the thick vein with her lips and doing something with her thumbs that was making it hard to breathe let alone play the god damn piano. He repeated the same section maybe three times, but Maka didn't make any comments, well she hummed and that was kind of worse than any comment she could make and she hadn't even really put him in her mouth yet!

Fuck this. Fuck that. No, he was Soul Eater. He was a god damn piano prodigy, even if no one except his meister liked his music, and he could focus long enough to win this fucking bet!

His resolve lasted for another verse and then she took the head of his dick in her mouth. The noise that the keys made when he crashed his hands down was awful but he'd lost everything in the world that wasn't her mouth. It took a lot, and by a lot he meant everything he had not to wind his fingers into her hair and feel her head bob up and down.

Maka drew her head up, sucking hard and releasing with a noisy and wet pop!"You aren't playing, Soul. Keep going." He gulped as she stroked him with her hand and licked her lips. Fuck her eyes were pretty.

Apparently he'd said that out loud because she smiled at him before taking his dick back in her mouth and humming contentedly.

Yeah he was going to lose this fucking bet in like two more heartbeats. He could feel his toes curling in his shoes and his back trying to melt as he kept trying to tap out notes. Soul tried to look at the keys, he really did, no actually he was much more interested in watching Maka and his ended up playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with his left hand while his right hand finally wound itself in her hair.

"_Haaaa, Maakaaa, come on. Please. UGHgod_, please!" Well time for him to retire from piano. Couldn't even play the easiest three note song in the whole fucking world! She worked him faster, sucking a little bit harder on the head each time she reared back before taking as much as she could in her mouth again. Fuck her. Fuck him! He's coming! The world is melting! There is no world! There is only the sound of him crashing forward onto the piano, his heavy pants and her pleased little noises as she _fucking swallows everything._

There is no god.

There is no hope.

There is only Maka. Looking at him with big green eyes from underneath a piano and smiling. "I win." She says, a little breathless and a lot hot.


	17. Office Shenanigans 2

AN: **Spoilers for Season three of Game of Thrones. **

I promised more office shenanigans! So here they are! These guys are so much fun to write. There will be more.

* * *

"Soul? Hey uuh-"

"Maka it's like," He blinked at the alarm clock next to his bed until the numbers made sense, "It's two in the morning."

"I know, sorry, I shouldn't have and just-"

"Are you crying!? Maka what's wrong?" Soul sat bolt upright with his phone cradled between his shoulder and head while he scrambled for more to wear than just his boxers. "Where are you? I'll come get you, just give me-"

"No, no Soul, I'm fine, kind of, I just…I watched the Red Wedding." Her voice wavered and Soul stopped dead.

"You- you what!?"

"And Mama Stark! Soul!" Maka was crying and she didn't even care. "And Arya was there! She saw everything!"

"Maka. Maka calm down, you're safe right?" There was a sniffle that he took as a yes and Soul let himself relax. They hadn't been talking much outside of work recently, a disagreement about who they thought belonged on the iron throne had them glaring daggers at each other for the last few days.

"Could, could I please…can I come over?" Between the static over the phone and how quiet she was he almost missed it.

"Wha- I mean yeah. Sure thing."

"See you in fifteen."

* * *

The knock at the door startled him back awake from where he was sitting on the couch. Soul'd thrown on an old white undershirt but hadn't bothered with sleeping pants. Maka could deal with his boxers, though he had a feeling she wouldn't care much at all after seeing that episode.

She was standing there when Soul opened the door, in her slippers wither her coat thrown on over a pink tank top and a pair boxers with a bone pattern on them. Her eyes were still red and her face crumpled as fresh tears began to spill over. He sighed and pulled her against his chest as she began to sob about the Starks and terrible books and everyone she ever loved dying.

Soul guided them to the couch where Maka curled up almost completely in his lap and clutching at his shirt. "Thought we were going to watch that episode together, you dork. I warned you."

"But I was mad at you! And I just kept watching and I didn't realize and then the song and-"

"Yeah yeah, I know kid. Just get it all out."

"AND ARYA SAW IT ALL!"

"I warned you to wait and watch it with me."

"I didn't know! Soul!" Maka continued to cry against him for the better part of an hour. She'd always been a Stark sympathizer and Soul had known that it was going to kill her. He held his coworker close, because they weren't dating and he didn't really know what to call her these days.

Ever since that horribly hot day they'd left work early they had been spending more time together outside of work that at work. And they spent a lot of time together at work. They'd watched almost all of the Game of Throne series together, then at Maka's insistence they watched Firefly to which Soul countered with Cowboy Bebop. It had become a game to introduce each other to new shows that they could geek out over. Game of Thrones remained to be their go to series though.

Hence why he was kind of ok attempting to comfort a near hysterical Maka at almost three in the morning on a Tuesday. Well, Wednesday technically. Work was going to suck today.

"You ok?"

"Do I have to be?" Maka asked, she had finally calmed down enough to realize how absurd the entire situation was. But he was really warm and it was way past when she usually went to bed. Plus after the emotion turmoil and all the crying she was completely exhausted.

"Yeah you kinda do, there's another episode left and then we get to wait for the next season."

"I hate this show." Her voice was muffled by his shirt and sleep and Soul didn't bother to hide his yawn. He squeezed her shoulder and pulled down one of the blankets that Maka had bought for his couch to cover them. She always complained about cold toes in his apartment.

* * *

They fell over from how they'd fallen asleep and woke up actually lying together on the couch instead of Maka just mostly in Soul's lap while they sat on the couch. The just mostly was an important detail for Maka, because if she wasn't entirely in his lap it wasn't inappropriate. Their current position though was entirely inappropriate. Her hair felt damp, which meant he had drooled on her, again, and his morning wood was pressed against her stomach. But to be fair, one of her hands was under his shirt and clutching at his back while she had a sinking feeling that as soon as she could feel her other hand it would be tangled in his hair.

Another morning where they'd wake up, blush, and not talk about it. Not all that new really. Maka sighed and began to detach herself from Soul before rolling off the couch and onto the floor. He grunted and squinted at her while she walked away. Those boxers really did look familiar, hell he was missing a pair just like them…oh. Soul groaned and shoved his face further into the couch, least her ass looked good in them.

The sound of the coffee grinder forced him off the couch, they never said much before coffee, couldn't really, words were hard without caffeine. By the time he'd shuffled into the kitchen the coffee maker was gurgling and Maka was glaring at it trying to make it brew faster. Soul chuckled and got two mugs for them, one of his boring blue ones for him and Maka's HBIC mug. He still wasn't sure how it ended up at his place.

As soon as there was enough coffee for two cups Maka filled their mugs and handed his back with a strange look. Oh, it wasn't one of the plain blue ones, it was his "World's Coolest Dad" mug. Maka quirked and eyebrow and he shrugged while sipping at the perfect, life giving, deliciously hot, black coffee. He didn't have kids yet, his older brother was just a dick with a bad sense of humor. Soul didn't doubt that he'd get shit for it later when she was actually awake

Maka raided his fridge for the half and half he kept around just for her. Soon as her coffee was the proper shade of "way too much milk, you should have just steamed it and had an au lait 'cause now all you've got is lukewarm milky coffee" and she could see straight Maka blinked at the clock on his stove and went rigid.

"We're LATE."

"Yeah kinda what happens when you-"

"I still have to get clothing! And my stuff! Fuck! Why didn't you wake me up?" Maka began a frantic scramble while Soul just took another sip of his coffee.

"We're late either way. I still have that blue suit, yes it's dry cleaned, from whenever the fuck you left it here, you can do without your briefcase for a day, you know it's a light day don't even argue with me." Soul finished with a poignant look over the top of his mug.

"But we're late! I'm going to take a quick shower, how long do you need to be ready to go?"

"You know, we could save some time and water if we showered together." He grinned at her and thanked whatever gods existed that she was holding her favorite mug because he was pretty sure she would have thrown any other mug at him in a heartbeat.

Yup, mornings with Maka were always entertaining and he hadn't even worked up the gall to kiss her yet.


	18. GTFO Soul!

AN: Thanks to Eris for the title and Eis for reading it over!

* * *

Hopping around on one foot with freaking heavy groceries in both hands was decidedly _not cool_ but Maka yelled at him whenever he let the door slam shut. Only reason Soul didn't fall flat on his ass and crush the eggs was because of all those dancing lessons, and no he still wasn't thankful for them. Easing his toes out before they got stuck the door clicked shut and Soul sighed, safe from yet another Maka Chop.

He toed off his shoes, lost one sock but not the other, and shuffled into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Soul quickly hid the obscenely sugary cereal he hadn't been able to resist buying, because midnight sugar cereal snacks were the best type of midnight snack! And Maka always wondered how they went through milk so quickly.

A low, pained moan made Soul stop. His blood ran cold, Blair was out at work, and he'd left Maka alone while he went out. Soul was moving before he could even register what was happening and then he was _flying_ when he heard his name gasped. He had left her alone. **He had left her alone. **What if she was hurt? What if a kishin had attacked her while he'd been gone? _What if-_

The door wasn't open, and Soul wasn't really sure how he got the door open, his mind was so set on making sure that his Meister, that Maka, that the most important person in his whole god damn life was alright that he burst into the room, panicked, shaking and partially transformed.

It took them both a moment to register what was going on.

Maka was lying on her bed. No blood.

Maka was lying on her bed, with no pants on and her shirt pushed up to her collarbones. She doesn't look _hurt_ just…flushed.

Maka was lying on her bed and her hands…were…oh…._oh shit. _

Well, she wasn't hurt and that's what mattered!

Not the fact that…her….her tits were freaking perfect and probably just enough to fit in his hand perfectly…and her fingers were…

Soul stumbled backwards, tripped over some of her books (cause what else are you going to trip over in Maka's room?) and landed on his ass against her dresser. Maka screeched, scrambled to cover herself, and then fell off the other side of her bed yelling obscenities and throwing books, socks and her _neon panties at him. _Oh lord.

Since when did bookworm Maka own _neon orange panties!?_

"SOUL! HOW COULD YOU!? THE DOOR WAS CLOSED! YOU AWFUL PERVERT! GET OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN! AND I WASN'T! I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT! AND I WAS WORRIED! NEVER MEANT! I NEVER THOUGHT!"

They were both yelling, neither really listening, Maka had run out of things to throw from where she was hiding on the other side of the bed and Soul was as far away from the bed as he could be.

"I'm gonna just….leave…now. Not looking. Promise. I'm not looking." Soul kept one hand over his eyes and flailed the other one around until he felt the door and scrambled out of her room and to the safety of his own.

He felt bad, he really did. He'd entertained nightmares about her walking in on _him_ but had never in his wildest dreams (and he had some really really wild dreams…_whetstones_) had he thought he'd walk in on Maka…_masturbating. _Soul shuddered it was gonna take a looong time before he got that image out of his head.

Hopefully she'd forgive him. Maybe. Or maybe they really should just let the door slam shut.

Oh fuck him… her neon orange panties were still on his shoulder. Soul sighed and gingerly held them as far away as he could. Yup, he was going to die.


	19. Office Shenanigans 3

AN: part three of Office Shenanigans

* * *

He'd had a doctor's appointment and had left the office early with the promise to swing by and pick her up, they were having yet another movie night and he was impatient to make her watch some stupid movie that he had been raving about for a week.

"No, Maka, it won't be a problem, I get out around the same time you like to leave work," the unspoken _an hour after everyone else, geeeez woman could you work yourself anymore?_was clear, "I'll give you a ride." He'd grinned when she huffed and rolled her eyes.

At 6:37 she got a text from him, "front door, ready when you are." Well, she commended him for being on time, Soul Evans wasn't exactly known for being punctual. It wasn't even that he liked to arrive fashionably late, he arrived when it was _cool_. Mostly her coworker was just a dork.

It took a few minutes to shut her computer off and organize her desk but it was good to clear her thoughts. She and Soul had always worked well together, despite how rocky the first few months were. She was technically on loan from the company's law department and had been tasked with working with Marketing. Soul Evans was assigned as her partner to help with the transition. They'd been given a small cubical together and eventually agreed to work together if only to prove that they deserved an actual office. Plus their office warfare games, while highly entertaining, usually ended in at least one florescent light broken and another coworker, Black Star on most occasions, shirtless.

Within a year they were moved into a gorgeous office with floor to ceiling windows and a nice view of the city. She had bookshelves for all her law textbooks and philosophy books. He finally had room to pace and a white board to draw on. Mostly though they had two beautiful desks that they'd pushed together in the center of the room to form a large square work surface. They sat facing each other which made witty banter easier, though they claimed that it was for the sake of sharing documents more easily. Their next goal was a top floor corner office; they were well on their way there.

Maka sent a quick letting him know she was coming down, packed her bag, and headed to the elevator. Few people were still in the office at this hour so she was able to get to the lobby without too many stops. She didn't bother with the revolving doors but when she walked onto the street she didn't see Soul. They usually ended up taking the bus to his place or the subway to hers, Maka wasn't exactly sure what Soul was picking her up with.

"Oi! Brainiac! Over here!" It took a moment for her to understand that yes, that motorcyclist was talking to her, and that yes, that motorcyclist was in fact, Soul.

How Maka had managed to know the man for two years and somehow miss that he drove a monstrous, hideous, _orange_ motorcycle was beyond her. "Might wanna close your mouth, gonna start catching flies."

Maka snapped her jaw shut and stared at him, "You drive that!?"

He had the gall to look proud about it, "Hell yeah I drive this!" Soul even patted the bike fondly for good measure. "What did you think I was talking about a bicycle when I talked about my bike?"

"No, I mostly just tuned you out." Maka had become a little distracted by the way his leather jacket fit across his shoulders. She'd seen it in his apartment, she was there often enough, she'd seen most of his clothing on his bedroom floor at some point along with his entire collection of ties.

Soul rolled his eyes and offered her the spare helmet, "Come on, movie night!"

It finally dawned on her that Soul expected her to get on the thing. And that he was going to drive it. Through the city. She could practically feel the blood drain from her face.

"Aw, come on, the great and powerful, Miss Albarn isn't afraid of a bike is she?" Soul watched as she bristled and squared her shoulders.

"No! Of- of course not. I'm just, in a skirt! And it'll ride up!" She was fishing for excuses and they both knew it. "Plus those things aren't safe, it's a wonder you aren't already dead."

"Naw, you'll be fine, promise, Maka. Won't even speed." Soul offered his most reassuring grin, "I've got a bottle of nice red wine back at my place."

Maka caved, she was a sucker for good reds. "Give me that. And I swear to god, if you so much as-"

"Yeah yeah, you can sue my ass in hell." Soul jumped onto his bike and then helped Maka on, as she'd figured, her skirt rode up to her thighs.

"Nice panties by the way."

"I will kill you. Violently. Now drive." Maka buried her head into his back as much as she could with the helmet on and held on tight as then went home. No, scratch that, not home, his place. Not home! (It was totally home.)


	20. Glitter Fade

AN: A request from Fab (Twin-Lupus)

* * *

Soul was hiding, wasn't even ashamed to admit it; Maka was having a girly girl night. If he stayed quiet, they'd leave him alone and not drag him into the living room do try a glitter fade on his nails. _Whatever the hell that was._ But nights like this made her happy and they weren't always hosted at their house. He was more than happy to lie on his bed quietly listening to his music and just nap. Maka had delivered three slices of pepperoni pizza to him as well as a bottle of soda and he'd even heard her telling Patti that, no, he did not want to play and to Liz that, no, **absolutely not**, he did NOT want to play truth or dare!

He appreciated his Meister's protectiveness and returned the favor when Black Star would come over and she didn't want to be bothered. They did things like for each other. No fuss, a thank you afterwards, and it wasn't a big deal.

There were giggles coming from the living room, his music was really good and he was comfortable, perfect time to fall asleep, hopefully they kept the giggling down. He'd been about to doze off when he heard his door creak open.

"Soul? You awake?" Maka whispered into his room. He cracked an eye open and Maka smiled. "Could I come in?"

"Yeah, 'sup?"

"Could I just hide in here for a while? Patti keeps trying to tickle me and Tsu and Liz keep asking about us." She entered and gingerly closed the door, "Just need a break."

He snorted and patted the edge of the bed, "Did you say anything about us?" Maka sat down and let him wind his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah, that you're a hopeless romantic, even more doting than my father, and you bring me roses every Tuesday." That she could say things like that with such a straight face had always impressed him so he pinched her side just to make her squeak. "I didn't really tell them anything, but they kind of know, I think. Ugh Soooooooul I don't know." Maka flopped down next to him which made both of them bounce on the mattress. "Don't even know why I haven't told them."

"Cause we're actually really private about this stuff? And it's nice to just enjoy it."

"Hm, I accept your reasoning."

"God you're a nerd. Who even says that?" Soul groaned and then sighed when Maka laughed against him, "Though, we could always give them a little proof."

"Proof? Why would we- oh, mmmm that's not faaaair!"

She didn't even really try to stop him as Soul bent down to her neck and gave her a nice red hickey.

"There. Proof."

"Gonna murder you."

"That'd be noisy and you're supposed to be hiding."


End file.
